Law and Order- Sexplosians
by svuFan9613
Summary: This is a series of E/O ere are some smut and some are fluff, but they all are unique. I always am writing these kinds of stories :) As Always R
1. Dance With Me?

Olivia Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler are sitting in the precinct after finishing a case about a young girl being raped. It was a seventy-two hour case. Neither Olivia or Elliot got sleep.

John Munch and Odafin Tutola walked into the bull pen with huge shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Fin, Munch what's so funny?" Olivia asks with curiosity. Elliot admires his partner, he wonders how someone so beautiful and smart could go through what she did.

"Well, Cragen told us all to be out of here by 6, and now seeing it is 7:43.I think we should all go out for a couple drinks." Fin says while closing up his desk.

"I'm in." Elliot says without giving it a second thought.

"Me too." Olivia says grabbing her and Elliott's coats.

They all met at the bar where Melinda Warner and new ADA Casey Novak were already drinking.

"Olivia!" Casey and Melinda said in unison.

She greeted her friends and they all went to the booth near the back of the bar. Olivia got a some fruity cocktail Elliot got a scotch on rocks and so did Munch and Fin.

"Liv, your not going to get drunk off of some fruity little cocktail." Munch said sipping his drink.

"I didn't plan on getting wasted tonight." She said but she knew she would end up drunk.

Elliot order a round of beers and they all sat and talked about different cases. Then Munch ordered 2 rounds of shots.

"Baby girl take your shot!" Fin said trying to get her to loosen up. Liv threw back her shot and reached for another one, then she had two more after that. She heard music playing and she starts giggling.

Everyone looks at Olivia and starts laughing.

"Did she just giggle like a school girl?" Munch asked.

Elliot nodded his head and threw back some more beer. Olivia got out of the booth and grabbed Elliott's hand.

She smiled at him seductively and got close to his ear, "Dance with me El?"

He got up and started walking to the dance floor with Olivia. She looks back at Casey and Melinda and smiles, they give her a thumbs up and start laughing.

The song Low by Flo Rida started playing and Olivia started swaying her hips and motioned for Elliot to come closer.

Elliot got behind her and put his hands on her hips and started moving with her. She grinded on his making him hard. She turned and faced him and he kept his hands on her hips.

Over at the table everyone was making bets on if Olivia and Elliot would she getting lucky tonight.

"Liv and Elliot are going to be going back to her apartment and are going to have Stabler baby number 6 running around here." Munch said half drunk.

"I'll tell you how it will go." Casey said sipping her drink. " Elliot will look into her eyes at the end of the song. He will kiss her, and she will try to run away. Then he will grab her and pull her close and tell her not to run, she won't and they will come over here and they will leave together. Then Stabler will tell her how he feels. She will try and deny it."

"How do you know?" Fin asked.

"They love each other but don't realize it because they are both stubborn."

"Yeah right." Munch said.

"Casey could be right." Melinda said laughing. They all noticed the song was coming to an end and Elliot leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and put her hands on his chest. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"El..." She was cut off by Elliott's lips on hers again. She pushed him away this time. Munch said something along the lines of 'rejected' to everyone at the table and they glared at him.

"El, I gotta go." She said looking at the ground walking away. He grabbed her wrist pulled her to him.

"Liv, please. I'm sorry. Don't go." He whispered into her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down Olivia's spine.

"Okay." Was all she could say. How could she say no to 'Sexy Stabler'? That is a nick name that Casey, Melinda and her called Elliot. They walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Liv, you and Casey come with me to the bathroom." Melinda said sliding out of the booth. They went into the bathroom and started talking about her and Elliot.

Munch and Fin looked at Elliot, and high fives him. "Damn Stabler. She actually kissed you." Munch said. He wiggled his eye brows "Did you get some tongue action?" Fin smacked the back of his head and looked at Elliot.

"Guys I think I love Olivia." Fins eye a got wide and Munch spit his drink out.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Casey and Melinda are hearing about the kiss from Olivia.

"I felt sparks like little fireworks going off. He was about to put his tongue in my mouth before I pulled away. We have a problem."Melinda and Casey both gave Olivia a questioning look. "I love Elliot." They walked out of the bathroom and went back to the booth.

"Hey Liv, I think I'm gonna go. Want a ride?" Elliot asked which wasn't unusual for them. The others exchanged looks and smiles.

"Yeah I think I'm leaving too." Olivia said. She was about to thrown down a 50 but Elliot stopped her and paid for their drinks." El, I could have paid." she said walking out of the bar and to his jeep.

"I know you could have, but I didn't want you to." He said smiling.

They arrived at Olivia apartment and she fumbled with the key. The mix of alcohol and Elliot so close made her act this way.

She opened the door and she felt her body being pushed up against the wall.

She kissed Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck. Elliot grabbed onto her jacket and ripped it off. Her fingers made their way to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Elliot moved from her lips to her neck and started kissing and sucking it. He knew tomorrow there would be a heart shaped mark claiming Olivia was his.

They got off the shirts and Elliot started to get her pants. They slide off easily along with his. He pulled away to look at her. She was so beautiful, how did he deserve to be with her?

"Mmm Elliot. Why did you stop?" She said looking scared.

"Are you sure about this?" He wanted this badly but didn't want her to regret it in the morning.

She kisses him softly, " I have waited 12 years for this. I don't want to wait anymore." She started pulling him into her room.

Elliot moaned as she was taking off his pants and she was only in her thong. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. She moaned as their tounges fought for dominance. His large hands caressed her breasts and tweaked her nipples. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked it and nibbled on it. He did the same with the other one. He left a trail of kisses down to her inner thigh and slowly pulled her panties down.

He lightly rubbed her clit and took his tongue and licked her slit. "Mmm Liv. You taste so good." He continued to rub her clit and plunged his tongue in her. She let out a moan and arched her back.

"El. Oh God!" She screamed as she climaxed she rode out her orgasm and slowly pulled Elliot on top of her. "El I need you. Please!"

"Shh baby." He said smiling, he lined up with her and entered slowly. She scratched his back and that turned him on even more. He picked up the speed and they both climaxed at the same time. Elliot lays on top of her and they both are panting and sweaty.

"Liv, I love you." He said kissing her and pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I love you too El."

They both fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about how great that just was.

Olivia and Elliot walk into the precinct and Fin hands Munch a 100 dollars and shakes his head.

"I told you they fucked." Munch said shoving the money in his pocket. "Elliot it would be great if you put the hickies where they are covered by a sweater still."

Olivia gets red and laughs. "Oops." She said innocently and winks at Elliot.


	2. Kisses

It was Friday night and Elliot Stabler was walking away to get into his SUV and he saw Olivia his partner talking to Dean Porter. He hated Dean, not only because he is FBI and thinks he is better than Elliot. But also because he was dating Olivia. He agreed to help her find something for Dean, because it was their 6 month anniversary.

He watched as Dean grabbed Olivia's hips and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Dean-" He started kissing her neck. "Dean - Honey. Somebody's watching us." Olivia slowly turns around and her eyes lock with Elliot. She gives him a small smile.

"Baby why don't we go back to your place?" Dean said laying small butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Yeah." She says breaking her gaze from Elliott's.

Dean and Olivia got into his car and drove to her apartment, after they got Chinese food. They got inside and put the food on the counter. Dean saw Olivia's phone light up meaning she got a text. It was from Elliot.

Elliot- Hey I was wondering we still on for later?

Dean started fuming. Olivia walked out of the bathroom and went to kiss Dean but he pulled away.

"Baby what's wrong?" Olivia asked very confused.

"Olivia, why did Elliot text you and ask if you were still on for tonight?"

"You were on my phone?"

"Yeah. We're together so, I don't think it's a big deal."

"Whatever." She ripped her phone from his hands and went to go in her room. Dean had other ideas. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. When she dropped her phone it called the person who's contact Information was on.

"Hello?" No answer. "Liv?" She called Elliot. But neither her or Dean had a clue.

"Dean let go of me." Olivia said. She started pushing away only his grip got tighter. "Ouch Dean! Stop!"

"Shut up Olivia. Your acting like a damn whore." Elliot was hearing all this after Olivia told him to get off. He ran up her steps because he had followed her home.

Elliot tried to find his spare key. He got the door opened and Dean had Olivia against the wall and covering her mouth.

"Stabler." He said letting Olivia down.

"What the Fuck Dean?" Elliot said walking toward him.

"Just go away Elliot." Dean said turning back to Olivia. "We are talking."

"You think I'm just going to leave so you can beat her up? Wrong answer." Elliot punched Dean in his nose and broke it. "Get. The. Fuck. Out."

"You wait Stabler I'll have your ass on a silver platter." Dean said slamming the door.

Elliot ran over to Olivia. She was in the corner balled up, crying. He could see the bruises forming on her neck and arms and face.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"Yes. I am now." She smiled and started standing up. "I'm sorry." She said looking at his bloody knuckles.

"No, it's not your fault. He is lucky that I didn't do anything more."

"Thanks El. C'mere." She said wetting a washcloth. He walks over and positions himself so she is between his legs against the counter. She smiles and grabs his hand ans starts cleaning it.

"Liv." His voice is deep and raspy. She looks him in the eyes and just smiles and cleans his hand.

He uses his other hand and sets it on the counter and pulls his other hand away from Olivia and puts it on the other side of her.

"El?" She said before his lips brush against hers. He captures her lips and kisses her deeply. He moves his hands on her hips and pulls her close. She opens her mouth and let's him in.

"Liv." He mumbles against her lips.

"El, I'm so sorry. I think you should go." That was the last thing she wanted to happen. She wanted him to be here and make love to her.

"Liv please. Don't shut me out. I have tried for so long to tell you how I feel about you." He stepped toward her and looked in her eyes. "I love you Liv. You are the most important thing in my life besides the kids."

"Elliot, I love you too. But I don't want you to just fuck me." He looks worried and is about to say something but her lips crash against his. "I want you to make love to me."

That was enough talking for a bit. He picks her up and carries her bridal style back to her room. He lays her gently on the bed and kissed her as they removed each others clothing.

"Baby we have had enough foreplay for 12 years. Please!" Elliot loved how she was begging. He never thought she would be much of a begger.

He slowly moved in and out of her. He picked up the speed and they both climaxed at the same time. The room smelled like sex and passion.

"Liv?" He said laying on top of her.

"Hmm?" She said smiling lazy.

"I love you."

"Love ya too El."


	3. Is That His Sex Voice?

"Stabler! Benson! Get in here." Cragen yelled from his office. Olivia and Elliot walk in the office and Captain motions for them to take a seat. "You guys know the perp who contacts couples and then kills them?" Olivia nods and Elliot just stays still. " We need you two to go undercover."

"Sounds fun." Elliot says without looking at his partner.

"You say that now." Cragen said grabbing a folder and tossing it on the table. Olivia picks up the file and looks at it. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops. She closes the file and gives it to Elliot. "Shit." She mutters underneath her breath.

She sits with her head in her hands. "Liv, you okay?" Cragen asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, can I go to the locker room quick?" She asks without looking at them.

"Take your time." Cragen said. He knew she wasn't going to be very comfortable with the operation.

Olivia walks up to the locker room and starts crying.

·················································

"Elliot, did you look at the file?" Cragen said after a moment of silence.

"Uh, yeah."

"So you know what to do?" He knew this would be hard for his detectives but he also knew they would do it.

"I have to make a damn porn video with Olivia. So we can get our perp." He actually wouldn't have a problem with it but it was Olivia he was worried about.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be real. Just pretend. Are you up for it?" Cragen knew the answer already.

"Yeah let me go talk to Liv." Elliot said walking away and going to the locker room.

················································

Olivia was sitting on the bench and was thinking about him. What would this affect their friendship? Would her true feelings come out?

She didn't hear Elliot come in but she felt him standing over her. "El."

"Liv, it will be okay. I promise." She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "It won't do anything to our relationship. We will still be 'El and Liv."

"Fine. When do we start?" She wanted to get this done and over with.

"Well Cragen said we should try to figure out how to make it convincing. But we start the video in about an hour." He didn't know what exactly he meant.

"El, it's just sex. We both have had sex. I think we will be fine." Did he mean he wanted to have practice sex?

"I mean just kissing. We need to make this convincing." He was now standing in front of her.

"Okay. A couple kisses." She was calm on the outside but screaming on the inside.

He slowly leaned down, looking into her eyes. Her lips trembling and her head slowly moving closer. Finally their lips touched and 12 years of sexual tension between them got out. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up. His body was flush against his. He lightly licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. She moaned as their tounges did a little dance.

She pulled away from the kiss. "Uhm, I think we're good." She said looking anywhere but at him. He moved his hands from her hips to his side and she walked out.

Elliot sat in silence for a couple minutes and heard some one come in. Maybe it was Olivia and she wants to kiss more. He smiled at the idea of her and him making out in the locker room.

"Hey Elliot." Fin said taking a seat next to him. "What's going on with Liv? She came out of here looking-"

"Looking dreadful? Pissed off? Embarrassed?" Elliot said cutting off Fin.

"No. She looked happy. Happier than I have seen her in a while. Whatever you did. Do it more often." Fin said smirking.

"She looked happy?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. She had those big googly eyes and a big grin. Plus she kept touching her lips with her finger smiling." Fin said

···················································································································

Olivia walks out of the little dressing room wearing a silk robe that went mid-thigh and under it she has nothing. Elliot was wearing a pair of silk boxers. She looked around , no one else was supposed to be in the room with them. There was a little camera set up on the end of the bed.

'This is it', Olivia thought. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Elliot looked at her and gave a reassuring smile and pressed the record button. No going back now.

"Hey baby." He said pushing her onto the bed. 'Damn, is that is sex voice?'Olivia thought. Elliot crawled on top of her and started kissing her neck and moan escaped from her lips. She arched her back towards him. Olivia didn't care if this was real or not. She was going to have sex with Elliot Stabler.

"Mmm Elliot." She said as he untied the robe and his fingers caressing her skin. He slipped the robe off and looked at her body.

"Damn Liv." He said laying on top of her and kissing her breasts. He took one in his mouth and played with it while the other hand played with the other breast. He switched doing the same thing. Olivia could feel his growing erection against her thigh. She moved herself so that it was pressed into her core.

Elliott's fingers slammed into her core and let out another moan. "Liv, your so tight." He leaned his head down and started licking her. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked it.

"El, baby. I'm gonna cum. Jeez El." He slammed his fingers in her again and rubbed her clit fast. She came hard all over. He lapped up all her juices and went up her body.

He kissed her making her juices on her lips. She licked her lips seductively and at smiled at him. "See how good you taste babe?"

"Lets see how good you are." She said flipping them so she was on top. She sat down so her wet core was on top of Elliott's hard member. She started kissing his neck and down his chest and onto his abs. Finally she reached his waistband and grabbed the boxers with her teeth and pulled them down. She slowly licked his length and took the head in his mouth. She took the whole thing in her mouth and started sucking it.

"Livia if you keep that up I won't be lasting long." He said as he moaned. She laughed, sending vibrations up his dick making his closer. He looked at her head bobbing up and down. "Shit babe, I'm gonna cum. Olivia!" He moaned as he sent all his warm seed in her mouth.

She swallowed every last bit, popping her lips after she was done. She straddled him and slowly eased him into her. "El your so big." She started moving in circles on him. She leaned down and kissed him. His hands were on her hips guiding her. He knew if he wanted this sex to last that she couldn't be on top the whole time.

He took the opportunity to flip them over and started going fast. She arched her back and moaned incoherent words. "Liv your so tight baby." That was it for her, she released herself and that sent Elliot over the edge. He came in her hard and collapsed on top of her. He kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Liv." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too El." She said kissing him deeply.

Elliot stopped the camera and they got dressed. Then she remembered that this was all for the video. They had to make it convincing. If Elliot only knew.

She walked out of the showers in her towel and went into the locker room to get changed. She took off her towel and went to get her clothes.

"Liv, I meant every single word I said in there." He said kissing her neck softly.

She turned and looked him in the eyes. "I did to." She said kissing him back.


	4. Tattoos

Olivia is putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair when she hears a knocking on her door. She walks over to her door and smiles as she sees who is there.

"I hope Chinese is still good?" Elliot says walking into her kitchen setting it on the island.

"Yeah it is." Olivia says grabbing two beers out of the refrigerator. She gets the boxes of white rice and their Styrofoam containers. Elliot grabs plates and opens the beers.

"Chicken Loa Mang, for the lady. Beef Loa Mang for the muscular, smart and incredibly sexy man." Elliot said smirking.

Olivia rolls her eyes. "two out of the three, I agree with." She said laughing a little. She walks away swaying her hips a little more than usual. Elliot can't help it and he stares at her body.

Elliot grabs his plate and walks over to the couch. He sits closer to Olivia than he normally would. She goes onto On Demand and looks at the new movies.

"See anything you like?" She says not looking away from the tv screen.

"Oh yeah I see something I like." He says but he isn't referring to the movies. He is talking about the woman beside him.

"Oh yeah? What movie." She says catching him off guard.

"It isn't a movie." He said leaning towards her. He hadn't realized that he said that out loud and he needed to think of a quick recovery " Its the chicken Loa Mang." He grabbed her fork and took a bite smiling.

"Its good right?" She said laughing. She thought he was going to kiss her, at least after she saw him checking her out earlier.

"Is Evil Dead okay? I know you don't like scary movies." She said teasing him. He took the chance of her about to order the movie as he took a peek down her shirt.

"Yeah, sounds great." He said. "I'm going to go pee quick." He got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom.

She grabbed the plates and took them to the sink. She also grabbed two more beers because theirs would be gone soon.

She fixed her v-neck so it showed a little more of her chest and she let her sweats ride low on her waist, so it showed a little skin.

Olivia went and sat back down on the couch and waited for Elliot to get back. Elliot slowly creeped out of the bathroom with out Olivia knowing and he snuck up behind the couch. "Boo!" He yelled causing her to jump five feet into the air.

"Damn you Stabler." She said slapping him on the arm.

"I'm sorry Liv." He said sitting next to her. "Ready to watch this movie?" He slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer. She blushed, and was happy the lights were off so he couldn't see.

"Yeah." She pressed order and watched as the beginning credits came on.

When the one girl gets possessed and trys to kill the one guy with scissors she turns her head into Elliott's chest. He smiles to himself and tells her when that part is over.

The movie ends a little while later. She stands up stretching and Elliot sees something he never saw before. A start of a tattoo on her lower back. He can't tell what it is but he sees numbers.

"Nice tattoo Liv." He says grabbing her and pulling her back down to the couch.

"What tattoo?" She asks trying to act confused.

"You know what one I'm talking about. Don't play innocent." He said trying not to sound too seductive.

"The one on my back?" She knew he would bug her and try to get her to tell what it meant.

"Yeah. What's it of?" He asked trying to get the answer out of her.

"Its just something that makes me feel safe." She could picture the tattoo and remember how embarrassed she would be if anyone ever knew what it actually means.

"Can I see it?" He asks, causing her to get a little nervous. What if he knew what it was.

"I don't think so." She said blushing.

"Why not? I mean it's not like it goes onto your ass." Her face got even brighter when he said that. "What? Liv are you serious? You got a tattoo that goes onto your ass." He could feel his pants tightening.

"Elliot there are some things you don't know." She said smiling sexy.

"Lets play a game then. Truth is Dare." He knew how he had this planned out.

Olivia got up and walked over to her cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses.

"When you don't do a dare you take a shot, and if your truth isn't convincing then you take a shot." She said smiling. She knew exactly how this was going to go.

"So Liv, truth or dare?" He asked facing her on the couch.

"Truth." She said taking a sip of beer.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" He wanted it to be a game of dirty truth or dare.

"No. I haven't been with a girl." She said smiling right back at him.

"Okay. I'll take a truth too." He said.

"Have you ever thought of fucking someone at work? Not a person, but a place."

"Interrogation room." He said laughing a bit. "Truth or dare Liv?"

"Dare." She knew it would be something bad.

"I dare you to go grab your sexiest lingerie that you would use on some guy and let me see it."

"Fine." She said walking to her room. She rummaged through her dreamers until she found the one that was perfect. It was a red super push up bra that had black lace around the cups with a matching thong. Then to top it off she had black fish net stockings and a pair of black pumps.

She walked out of the bedroom and layed the stuff by Elliot. "Here." He looked and saw this and shook his head.

"Wow. I never pictured you as the sexy lace lingerie girl." He could see her wearing this.

"Oh really?" She knew he was lying. By the way he said it, and how he squirming.

"Yeah."

"Truth or dare El?" She said seductively.

"Dare." He knew she would get payback.

"I dare you to say something in your sex voice." She smiled knowing that he wouldn't care.

He clears his throat and gets close to her ear and whispers. "Baby, your so tight." He smiles as he sees what he did to her. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth drops slightly. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh dare." She says snapping out of her daydream.

"Well, before we do this, is this aloud to be sexual?" He hoped she say yes.

"Yeah if you want to have it that way."

"Yeah, so you still want to have a dare?" He asks trying to make her a little nervous. She just nods her head and waits for Elliot to continue. "I dare you to give me a 30 second lap dance, in that sexy lingerie you have."

"Okay. Give me a second to change." She grabs the stuff and heads back to her room and changes real quickly. She opens her door and sees Elliot watching her come out.

Elliot eyes look over her body. He was happy he gave her this dare. She walks over to where he is sitting and slowly gets on his lap. "No touching babe." She almost regretted calling his babe but she liked his reaction. He moved his eye brow slightly challenging that.

She moves around on his lap. She feels his hard on pressing her core and giggles. "I think someone is excited." She said smiling at him. "Truth or dare El?"

"Dare." She knew what she wanted him to do.

"Go down on me." She said looking like she regretted saying that.

"Lay down." He said pointing at the couch. She did, and he slid the thong down her legs and he slowly licked her slit. She arched her back. "Liv you taste so good."

He shoves his tongue in her center and she moans loud. "Liv get on all fours and put your ass toward me." She did what he said and he finally saw it. Her tattoo. It was a pair of handcuffs that said September 20th 1999.

He plunged his tongue in her again and rubbed her clit fast. That was her undoing. She moaned and said Elliott's name repeatedly.

"Hey Liv. What does the date on your tattoo mean?"

"That is the day I fell in love with muscular and incredibly sexy Elliot Stabler."

"What baby, I'm not smart?" He kissed her softly and they both fell asleep.


	5. The Ball

It's the annual NYPD ball and Olivia, Alex, Melinda and Casey are going dress shopping. Casey Novak is going with Chester Lake. Alex Cabot is going with John Munch. Melinda Warner is going with Odafin Tutola. Olivia decided she wasn't going to go with anyone but either is her partner Elliot Stabler.

"Liv, I'm telling you that Elliot would love that dress on you." Casey said. Melinda and Alex nod in agreement. She picks up a dress that is black, strapless, and skin tight. Not only to mention it only goes to her mid-thigh.

"Guys no. Simple answer. End of discussion. Absolutely positively not." She looks at the dress again wondering what Elliot would say or do.

"Please try it on." Melinda begs trying to make her try it on.

"Yeah, we all have our dresses already." Alex said with a huge grin.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even planning on coming to this thing." Olivia said taking the dress and walking to the nearest dressing room. She takes off her clothes and slowly pulls up the dress.

She looks at herself in the mirror and her breathe hitches. Wow, is all she can think about when she sees herself in this.

She opens the door and walks out with a sly grin on her lips. They all look up at once and multiple 'damns' ,come out of their mouths.

Elliot, Fin, Munch, Huang and Chester are all walking down the street to pick up their tuxs for this evening. They talk about their dates and Elliot tells them he is going with no one.

"What?!" Fin says shocked.

"I thought you were taking Bubble-Butt Benson." Chester said, earning a scowl from everyone but a more heated glare from Elliot. "That's what Munch said to call her."

They all look at Munch who shrugs his shoulders. " You guys are telling me you never looked at her ass?"

They all exchange glances and shrug of the idea know that he is right. They are walking past the dress shop the girls are in and Elliot notices Olivia in that dress.

"Guys look." Elliot said pointing to Olivia.

"Damn." Fin said. He was with with Melinda, but still Olivia looked hot.

"Should we go in?" Munch asks. Hoping they say yes, he hasn't seen Alex today and he misses her.

They walk into the little dress shop and walk over to the ladies. They squeal and hug their dates other than Olivia and Elliot.

"Guys please tell Olivia she looks amazing in that dress." Alex says, receiving a glare from Olivia.

They all nod in agreement earning many 'yeah's'. Elliot walks over to Olivia as she goes over to the shoes to find a pair to match. Everybody else watches as they see the two detectives interact in a way that they don't understand.

"They are too blind to see they love each other." Huang says. "Olivia has problems with men. She can't keep a solid relationship more than a date or two. All of her relationships never work out, therefore she doesn't want to lose her partnership and friendship with Elliot."

"How do you know that?" Fin asked. He knows Olivia doesn't just open up to random people. Especially when it comes to her feelings.

"We have had weekly therapy sessions since her incident at Sealview. She also is going to a group therapy on Wednesdays." Huang said looking at the two detectives.

"Liv it's true, that dress looks great. You will be turning heads like crazy." Elliot said walking and standing behind her.

She can feel his breath down her neck. Melinda grabs her hand and pulls her toward the purses before she says anything to Elliot. "What?" Olivia hissed.

"I had to get you out of there before you said something stupid that would piss him off." Melinda says.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that." She said blushing.

Elliot walks over to the purses and gives Melinda the look and she gets the message. She walks back with everyone else as they make bets on if they arrive together and go home together.

"Liv, I know this may sound weird but, do you need a ride to the ball?" He asked blushing a little.

"Yeah El, that sounds great." She looks at her phone " Shit it's already 5:45, the ball starts at 7."

She runs over to the group and they all start getting all their stuff. "Hey El, do you have everything you need to get ready?" Olivia asks checking out at the store.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could just get ready at your place?" He said slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah that's sounds great." She said.

Olivia goes over to the girls while Elliot goes over to the guys.

"Liv is letting me get ready at her place and then I'm taking her to the ball." Elliot said earning many smirks and winks.

On the other side of the room the girls were having the same conversation. "El is just going to get ready at my house then take me to the ball."

"Please, don't do anything stupid. Like not tell him how you feel." Melinda said. Over the years they have become close almost as sisters.

"Okay." She said following Elliot out of the store. They all watched as Elliot put his hand on the small of her back and led her down the street as they walked to her apartment.

"So Liv." He said walking up the steps to her apartment. "Why did you not want to come to the ball tonight."

She unlocks her door and sets her stuff on the table."uh because I didn't have a date and I don't dance in public."

"So a few weeks ago when we were undercover and you twerking as a stripper wasn't you?" He remembered how as soon as he got back to the prescient, he got a cold shower and got off on her.

"El that was different." She said smiling. "I'm going to go get ready."

"Alright."

About an hour and a half later, Olivia had on the black dress with a pair of ruby red pumps. Her hair was curled and her make up was flawless. She looked amazingly sexy.

Elliot had on the black tux, black shoes and a red tie. Well attempting to tie his tie. "Need help champ?" Liv asked walking over to him.

"Yeah." He chuckled. She slowly pulled his tie and her fingers caressing his neck as she tied it. She kept her head down, as she finished.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded and they were on their way to the ball. They pulled up to the fancy hotel and the chauffeur parked their car and they proceeded inside.

They found their table with everyone else there. "Liv you look beautiful." Elliot said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all smiled and looked at each other. Their meal came and they all talked about different things. Everyone went to the dance except Elliot and Olivia. Elliot went to the bar to get a drink for him and her.

"Wanna dance?" Some guy came over and asked Olivia.

"No thanks, I have a date." She said. Hoping that he would leave it at that.

"Where is this guy?" He asked. Knowing she wasn't telling the truth. Elliot saw that this guy was trying to get her to dance and she didn't want to dance with him. They always helped each other out on there kinds of situations.

"Hey baby." Elliot said sitting next to her handing her the drink. He kissed her cheek to acts the part.

"This is the guy." Liv said smiling, she was a little shocked from the kiss. Why was she overreacting? It was a just a quick peck on the cheek.

The guy stalked off and went and sat his table and didn't seem to happy. "Thanks for covering me." She said.

"No problem, but now he is going to be watching us like a hawk." Elliot said.

"Should I just dance with him?" Olivia asks sipping her drink.

"No. But do you want to dance with me?" Elliot said standing up.

"Yeah." She said., standing up. Elliot puts his hand on the small of her back and when they get to the middle of the dance floor. They slowly dance, she rests her head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck and his hands are on her waist. They didn't realize they were all alone on the dance floor.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asks looking down at her sweetly.

"Sure." Elliot grabs his tux jacket just in case she would get cold. They walked a long a path.

"Liv, I need to tell you something that I have had bottle up since the first day I layed eyes on you. I think you are the most beautiful, selfless, kindest, and insanely sexy women I have ever met. I, I, I love you Olivia."

She bites her lip and smiles. " I love you too El." He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Her hand moved to the side if his face and his were on her hips.

"About damn time." Munch yells, with everyone else laughing.

Olivia gives them a grin and turns back to Elliot. "Wanna get out of here?" He asks rubbing her back.

"Yeah." She says.

"Stabler baby is coming!" Fin yells. Melinda kisses him to hush him up.


	6. Booty Wurk Song

They walk into the smokey club, and they see the strippers on stage already. Olivia was doing an undercover operation with Elliot. He was posed as a rich man who was looking for a good Hooker. This was part of a human trafficking and drug ring.

Fin was positioned as a bouncer at the front door and Munch was another person doing the same role as Elliot.

Olivia was their waitress and around 11 she would go on stage, do her routine, and then a man would pay for something private. She knew Elliot was going to be the one buying her.

Olivia made her way over to where Elliot and Munch were sitting, what she was wearing instantly caught their eyes. A tight black lace lingerie with hot pink stilettos.

"You boys want anything?" She asked giving them lustful looks. She knew she had to play the part. Elliot knew that as well, he just hoped that she understood.

"I want a Jack and Coke." Munch said smiling sexy at her.

"I'll take a Pepsi and whiskey." Elliot said his hand traveling down her back to her ass. He was trying to make this look convincing. "All I will take you." He said winking.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She said, blushing.

11 o'clock rolled around and Olivia went in the back to get ready. She was wearing a sexy police officer outfit. She laughed to herself because it was ironic, she is a police officer at a strip club dressed like a police officer. She never could get away from the job could she? She applied red lipstick and grabbed her handcuffs and went out to the stage.

Her song came on.

_'Jump out your car in the middle of the street_

_Open up your truck, let the base beat_

_Go ahead, go ahead'_

She walks out to the stage swaying her hips. Olivia walks around the pole. She grabs it and slides down slow. Elliot is completely shocked. Is this the same Olivia he has know for the past 12 years?

_'You gotta walk up in the club bare-footed_

_I like that booty, you know where to put it_

_Go ahead, go ahead'_

Olivia walks to the end of the stage and does a sexy body roll. She waves to the crowd. She bends over and shakes her ass. She isn't ashamed of this, she knows she is doing this to catch her perp. But she just hopes that Elliot, Munch and Fin dont say anything to her tomorrow.

_'Mama you look so professional I'm followin' you sweating you_

_I can't believe I'm doing what I'm doing, what is wrong with my head, go ahead_

_Cause baby I like how you're working it, I'm watching you, you're twerking it_

_I'm trying get you out of this club and get you off in my bed_

_Oh, go ahead, yeah'_

She gets down and couches her leg and stretches her other one out. Then she does some chest bumps. She slowly walks over to the pole again and does a little striptease, taking of her shirt showing her red lace bra. Elliot can instantly feel himself getting aroused.

She gets in front of him and bends over and shakes her ass. She reminded him of an older Miley Cyrus with her twearking. But Olivia was much better, she raised her hands above her head and shook her booty fast and slowed it down as the tempo went down.

_'Now let me see that booty work, booty work, booty boo boo booty work_

_Booty work, booty work, boo boo boo boo booty work_

_Go ahead, (left cheek, right side, double cheek, do it)_

_Go ahead_

_Now let me see the booty work, booty work, booty boo boo booty work_

_Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek'_

Then she does something erotic, she drops her little pants and shows a sexy red thong, that her ass just swallows up. She makes her left cheek twitch and her right and does that as the song sings 'left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek'.

She walks over to the guys table after putting on her pants but leaving her shirt off. She faces Elliot and he knows what to do. "Wanna give a private show?" He asked sticking a twenty in her undies, running his finger against her slit. She moans only loud enough for him to hear. He smiles and winks knowing he accomplished what he wanted.

"Ready?" She asks seductively.

"Oh yeah." Elliot says walking back to the room.

As they are walking back Elliot whispers to Olivia. "Please forgive me for all of this."

"Its okay El, and there aren't any audio in this room, but there are cameras. Plus Fin is going to be the bouncer outside our room. Still whisper if you need anything." Olivia said walking into the room.

Elliot sits on the couch and waits for Olivia. She slowly walks behind Elliot and rakes her nails down his chest. "Liv, I wanna fuck you so bad." He said, but before he realized he said it she was straddling him.

"You really want to fuck?" She said kissing his neck. They are practically ripping each others clothes off. Their kiss is filled with so much passion. He unclasped her bra and throws it somewhere in the room. She grabs his buttons on his shirt and fumbles with the buttons, she finally gets it undone and he starts working on her panties.

"Damn Liv, your so fucking hot." He says taking off her thong. She moans as he takes off his own pants, along with his boxers. "SO wet baby."

"El, i need you in me right now." She moans as she lays back against the bed. He lines himself up with her and looks her in the eyes and he slowly pushes into her. Her eyes grow wide from the pleasure and pain. She was never with anyone Elliots size.

"Baby you gotta move." She said breathing heavy.

That was all it took, he started out slowly. The pain turned into pleasure and they moaned in ecstasy. He picked up the speed, slamming into her hard now. Elliot reaches between them and rubs her clit and she dug her nails into his back.

"Shit El! Baby." She moaned and she felt herself coming close."Fuck baby!" She orgamsed hard and that was all it took for Elliot. He let himself go inside her. They rode out their orgasims and they got dressed.

"Olivia, I love you." Elliot said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too baby." SHe kissed his sweetly. He knew they would finish this later.

The next morning at work, Olivia expected it to be awkward but it wasn't bad. Elliot walked into the squadroom and with two cups of coffee and kissed Liv as he handed it to her.

Fin and Munch looked at each other then raised an eyebrow at them. "What was that Stabler?" Fin asked.

"A kiss?" Elliot said looking confused.

"With Benson." Munch added.

"Good job detective." Elliot said.

"How did this happen?" They asked in unison.

Olivia finally spoke up in this conversation. "When two people love each other, they kiss and do other things. But I'm sure you don't want to know about that." She winked at Elliot.

Elliot let out a loud sigh, "Jeez Liv. Please stop." He smiled at her.

"Wait you two fucked?" Munch asked.

"No we made love. All night." Elliot said proudly.

Olivia blushed bright red and got back to her files. She had thought one of them would have lost their jobs, but it didn't happen.


	7. Hero Song

Olivia Benson was sitting at the bar near her house called O'Malley's. She had a tough day at work, it was her day her mothers death. Olivia may have had an abusive mother that she thought didn't love her. But Olivia still loved her mother, she was too caring not to take care of someone. When Elliot got divorced, she helped him all the way through it.

Olivia wasn't paying attention to anything other than her drink and the music. She heard a song that caught her attention. Of course, she thought as the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias. What she needed was a hero, someone to be there for her in everything.

It was karaoke night and some idiot decided to sing the song. She turned her attention to the stage and saw some she did not expect to see, was on that stage. "Elliot." She whispered touching her lips. She remembered earlier today she was millimeters from his face, they were fighting about something stupid.

_'Let me be your hero'_. Elliot had the voice of an angel, he sang the notes so perfectly. It was like he was Olivia's guardian angel.

_'Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?'_

She knew he was talking about the time he asked her to dance at the NY PD ball, and she tripped when they were dancing and she ran away to the bathroom and didn't come out the rest of the night.

_'Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?'_

She remembers the night that he came over to her apartment at 2:30 in the morning, looking like he ran into hell. She sat with him for hours and let him cry about his marriage. Little did she know that Elliot was crying because he was finally free of Kathy, and could tell Olivia.

_'Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?'_

Elliot walked off the stage and slowly made his way to Olivia. Oh No, she thought. She knew what was coming, that's why she was afraid.

She could never laugh if touched her in such an intimate way. She would most likely pinch herself to make sure it was real.

_'Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight.'_

Elliot was still slowly walking over to her and she looked in his eyes the whole time. When the lyrics came on and she listened. She thought about the Gitano case, where a man kidnapped two small children, a boy and girl. Olivia thought how in that warehouse, Gitano had the gun pressed to Elliot's head.

Elliot begged her to shoot Gitano, even if it meant killing him. He would do anything to protect Olivia, and she would do the same.

_'I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away.'_

Elliot was now standing in front of her. He slowly reached for her hand and held it to his heart. Olivia saw the look in his eyes, its the look he had when she came back from Oregon.

'Would you swear

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight.'_

He reached his hand up to her face. He laid his hand on her cheek softly. Olivia bit her lip and looked into his eyes and instantly fell in love with him again.

_'I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away.'_

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. His eyes told her everything, that he had fallen in love with her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off her chair.

He slowly walked backwards facing her singing all the words, she loved him. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved him. Elliot tripped over a chair, but quickly caught his balance. Olivia giggles and he gave her a smile that could light up the whole room.

_'Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?'_

_'Well, I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away.'_

Elliot brought her to the center of the stage and looked into her eyes as he sang the last verse. She could barely breathe, if this was a dream, Olivia would never want to wake up from it.

_'I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away'._

_"I can be your hero." Elliot said whi_spering the last couple words. "Olivia please, let me be your hero." He looked in her eyes and searched. Searched for an answer that would make him the happiest guy on Earth. Olivia had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Elliot, I love you." She whispered and he ran his thumb over her lip again.

"I love you too baby." He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, they were oblivious to all the people around them, clapping.

Munch, Fin, and Cragen walk in just in time for them to see them kissing. They were going to give them hell tomorrow about Elliot's cheesiness, and Olivia's girly side. Everything would be okay.


	8. Carnival

It was a warm Saturday night in July. Olivia was getting ready to go to the carnival with Elliot. It was their night off, and they have become closer since Elliot and Kathy got divorced a few months ago.

"Liv, you almost ready?" Elliot called from in her living room. He had just gotten there, he had on a black tee shirt that hugged his abs, showing them through his shirt and a pair a jeans and black converse. He looked extremely well, for being his age.

"Yeah I'm almost done." Olivia hollered from the bathroom. She doesn't even have her clothes picked out yet. She had just finished straightening her hair, she knew Elliot liked it like that. Her makeup was all finished, and that wasn't the hard part.

She opened the door as quietly as possible trying to sneak down the hall without Elliot only seeing her in her bra and lace undies.

Elliot heard the door opening and was looked down the hallway to see Olivia running in her room with no clothes. He laughed silently, she must not remember she posed as a stripper a couple weeks ago, and she took off all her clothes for him.

Olivia was picking out some clothes in her closet, she had settled on some denim shorts that were a little shorter than someone her age should wear, but she had a good body so it didn't matter. She did put on a black cami because she knew she would definitely wear one of those.

"Liv, can I come in?" Elliot said from the hallway.

"Yeah, come on." Olivia said from inside her closet. "I dont know what shirt to wear." She held up a hot pink v-neck that would show some cleavage and another v-neck that was the same style but it was black.

"I think you should wear the pink." Elliot said.

"Okay." She smiled. She put on the pink one and went over to her full body length mirror. She adjusted her shirt, a little more than need because her cleavage was popping out. Olivia pulled up her shirt slightly not doing too much, and smiled.

Elliot looked Olivia up and down and smiled. She was going to the carnival with him, not some other guy, so he was okay with her looking so sexy.

"You look great Liv." He said as she grabbed her black coach wristlet.

"Thanks El. You look great too." She said smiling.

"You ready then?" He asked grabbed a jacket for Olivia out of her closet.

"Yeah, but how did you know I wanted this jacket?" She asked.

"I know you so well." She smiled and they walked out of her apartment.

They decided to walk to fair because it was only down the street about 3 blocks. Olivia had worn flip flops which was a smart choice, since they were walking. They got to the carnival and went to the ticket-booth.

"El, what are we doing here?" Olivia asks.

"Were getting wristbands so we can play games and ride rides all night long." He said paying the guy.

"El, you probably didn't know this but I don't ride rides." Olivia said blushing.

"Olivia, I know thats a lie. You love to ride stuff." Elliot said. He instantly thought of something dirty, 'I'd love for you to ride me.' He thought.

"Wow El!" Olivias face turned bright red and she started laughing. Then he realized he had said that out loud. He looked away and pulled her to a ride like the Scrambler.

They hopped on the ride, Olivia sat on the inside and Elliot sat on the outside. As the ride operation came around to check everyones safety restraints, he made a comment about Olivias boobs. "Damn girl, I'm glad I can see you on this ride, they'll bounce around real nice. I bet the do don't they?" He asked Elliot.

Elliots face got real red and he looked like he was about to blow a head gasket, until Olivia calmed him down. "El, its okay. Don't worry about it." She said rubbing his arm.

"That guy is lucky he barley had any teeth or else they would be knocked out by now." Elliot said, causing Olivia to laugh at his joke about the mans teeth, Elliot joined in too. He dropped his arm over Olivia and she settled into his chest and waited for the ride to start.

The ride started and it started slow, then it got faster and faster. Until they were flying, Olivia had gripped onto Elliot, instead of the safety bar. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and they laughed as the ride goes on.

Finally it stopped and Elliot unbuckled the seatbelt and hopped off first. Then he helped Olivia down, he grabbed her waist and picked her up and dropped her feet on the ground. He couldn't help but stare at her chest as she bounced up and down.

"Hey, El. Wanna go get a snack?" She asks pulling him toward the little concession stand.

"What do you want?" Elliot asks, standing behind her with his hand on her right hip. She just let it go, and didn't over think the friendly gesture.

"Wow, you guys are such a cute couple. How long have you been married?" The lady who was running the cash register said as she was giving them their cotton candy.

"Oh we-" Olivia started but was interrupted by Elliot.

"We have been married for 12 years." Elliot said. Olivia look up and smiled at him.

"Wow, you guys are so cute. Anyways have a great night." She smiled.

"Thanks you too." Olivia said. She turned to Elliot who had already opened the cotton candy and was stuffing his face. "Really El, 12 years?" She asked.

"Well, Liv. People always ask us, so why do we have to explain that we aren't married. Especially if we go somewhere together?" Elliot asked.

"I guess your right." Olivia admitted, reaching for the cotton candy, but Elliot pulled it out of her way."

"What was that? Did Olivia Benson say I was right?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah now gimme some cotton candy." She said.

Elliot grabbed a handful of cotton candy and shoved it into Olivia's mouth. She was surprised and laughed, "Woah calm down Liv, I dont want you to choke." He instantly thought of another dirty thought. 'You would choke on me.'

He looked at her, who was starring at him wide-eyed. "Elliot Stabler. You little perv!" She punched him in the arm, laughing.

"What Liv? Im a guy. I always make these kinds of comments. Like at work when you-" He trailed off when he noticed Olivia giving him the 'excuse me what are you talking about look'.

"At work when I what?" Olivia asks. She knows that the guys at work check her out. One day, they all walked into the break room and she hid in a little corner just to hear what they were talking about. This was about 3 years ago.

Munch, Fin, Elliot and Cassidy all sat around a table that was in there and started talking while drinking coffee.

"Guys did you see Olivias outfit today?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah you can see her red thong through those white slacks." Elliot said.

"I wonder if her ass looks good in a G-string." Fin said.

Olivia's mouth dropped as she heard what they said. "Yeah, I wonder if she would ever fuck any of us." Munch said sipping his coffee.

"I think, I could get her in bed." Cassidy said. "In fact, I already did. I never told you guys but it was about 3 months after she started working here. We got drunk went back to her place and we had sex. I tried to hook up with her but she said it was a one-night stand."

"Yeah, guys I dont want to fuck Olivia." Elliot said. Munch, Fin and Cassidy looked at him like he was crazy. "I would make love to her.."

Olivia snapped back into reality. "Wanna go ride this?" Elliot asks pointing to the salt and pepper shaker. She nods her head yes and they walk over there.

They see someone they didn't expect to see. Fin and Melinda waiting in line for the same ride.

"Hey Fin." Elliot said as they walked up behind them.

"Hey buddy." Fin said shaking Elliot's hand.

"Hey Mel." Olivia said as the guys talked.

"Hey. So you and Stabler having fun?" Melinda asked wagging her eye brows.

Olivia had a shocked expression, "Yeah, some guy try to hit on me and El almost beat the crap out of him because of what he said about my boobs. Then someone asked us how long we were married and Elliot told her 12 years!"

"Damn girl. What did the guy say?" She asked, but Elliot had just gotten to the part where he was telling Fin, so they joined their conversation as Elliot told what the guy said.

"He said 'Damn girl, I'm glad I get to see you on this ride, they'll bounce real nice. Then he asked me if they did bounce nice.' Liv calmed me down and I said the guy was lucky he barely had any teeth or else they would be knocked out."

Fin laughed at Elliots threat, "Damn man. Its good for you to stick up for Liv like that." He said.

They talked as the line moved up and finally Melinda and Fin got on, but they decided they would all walk around together. Olivia and Elliot got on next.

"El, I'm having a great time." She said as they waited for the ride to start again.

"I am too. I'm glad you came with me." He said looking into her eyes.

She bit her lip and smiled up at him, he put his arm around her shoulder. The operation started the ride and Elliot made the cart doing a 360 spin! Olivia screamed as he did this because she didn't like it.

Elliot looked at Olivia and started laughing. "You think this is funny Stabler?" She asked as they got off the ride.

"Very." Elliot said walking back over to Fin and Melinda.

"Elly! Can you win me that big pink bull dog?" Olivia said biting her lip giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but you have to promise me something." He said in a teasing manner.

"What?" She asked as they all walked over to the stand.

"Whenever people ask if we're married, you have to say yes." Elliot said smiling down at her.

"Thats fine with me." Olivia said.

Elliot put his arm around Olivias waist and pulled her to him, while Melinda and Fin walked hand in hand.

The guy who was running this game was the same one who hit on Olivia earlier. "Hey there sexy, wanna play this game?" The guy asked Olivia.

"I'm a cop, talk to me again and my husband will arrest you. He is also a cop." She smiled up at Elliot who just looked at her proudly.

"Sorry ma'am. You can play for free." The guy said.

The man handed Elliot darts, to win the big monkey, you had to hit 3 balloons with 3 darts. Elliot nailed a purple balloon with his first dart. Then he threw the second and hit a blue balloon, and he threw the third and it hit a pink one.

Olivia jumped up and down and hugged Elliot, who wrapped his arms around her tightly, and laughed. "Ill take the big pink dog please." Elliot said. The man handed him the dog and they started walking around again.

"Liv, wanna get on the ferris wheel with me?" Elliot asks smiling down at her.

"Yeah, just let me ask Melinda to hold the dog." She said.

She walked over to where Melinda and Fin were sitting on a bench and they were holding hands and talking.

"SOrry to interupt, but me and El and gonna get on the ferris wheel, can I set this over here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah go ahead baby-girl." Fin said smiling.

"Thanks." She left the dog sit there and walked back over to Elliot who was talking to the operator.

"El, whats up?" Olivia asked.

"I was just seeing if the ride was safe Liv." He looked at the operator who smiled and said it was.

They waited in line, and soon it was their turn. They hopped into the cart and they were buckled in. The ferris wheel was slow and went around a couple times.

"Mel, Im telling you, Stabler will tell Liv how he feels by the end of that ride." Fin said talking to his girlfriend.

"I think he will too. For heavens sake, he was protective over Olivia when that guy hit on her, he wanted her to tell people they were married, he made sexual comments about different things. By the way, did you know Olivia was in the break room one time when you guys talked about her? Yeah, she told me about it, and you guys said things about screwing her and then her thong in her white pants."

Fin knew exactly what she was talking about. Olivia never wore those white pants again, and she told Fin she had heard what he said, and he felt so bad afterwards.

"Then he won her that huge puppy, now he is taking her on the ferris wheel." Fin said, finishing what Melinda was going to say.

Olivia and Elliot sat on the top of the ferris wheel. Elliot looked over at Olivia which she seemed really happy. "Liv, I wanna tell you something."

"El, I love you." She blurted out, she covered her mouth quickly and looked away.

"I love you too." He said, grabbing her hand. "I love you more than anyone could love anything. You are everything to me, without you, I wouldn't be able to function, or even think. Your my Minnie Mouse and I wanna be your Micky." He smiled at her, knowing those are her favorite childrens cartoon.

She closed her eyes and Elliot grabbed her chin and pulled her face toward his. He kissed her softly for the first time ever. As if we a blessing from God, fireworks from the Yankees game down the road starting going off.

Elliot and Olivia sat there kissing each other, until they felt the ferris wheel start to move. Elliot again helped Olivia off of the ride. Elliot turned to the operator and thanked him. "He made sure he stopped at the top so I could tell you." Elliot said, holding her hand.

"Your so romantic you know that right?" She said.

"I have a reason to be, I have a woman I love, and I need her to be shown that I love her." Elliot said as they walked up to their friends.

"Did you do it Stabler?" Fin asked noticing their interlocking fingers.

"Yeah, I did." Elliot said, "I love you Olivia." He kissed her sweetly and short, but it was filled with so much passion.

"I love you too El." She said without thinking at all. To her telling Elliot she loved him, it felt so natural.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the sqaudroom monday morning with that look of happiness. Melinda and Fin were there, along with Cragen, Munch, and Cassidy.

"Guys we have some news." Olivia said as they walked over to the group.

"We know, you guys got together." Munch said smiling at them.

"That and something else." Elliot said.

They all gave a questioning look to them "We're pregnant." Olivia and Elliot said together.

Everyones mouths dropped, Cragen looked at his two best detectives wondering what the hell he was going to do.

"Gotcha!" Olivia said," Thats for you guys who always talked about me, in the breakroom," She eyed the boys.

"I was in on it too." Melinda said smiling.

"Well, I guess what goes around come around, because we wanted to tell you guys, were having a baby." FIn said, rubbing over Melindas tummy.


	9. Long Enough

"What the hell Elliot?" Olivia yelled across the room starting to walk toward him.

"What?" Elliot asked innocently.

"My date for tonight said you tracked him down and freaking interrogated him and then told him he wasn't good enough for me!"

"Liv please-" Elliot said, he had run a background check on the guy to see him, but couldn't even find a freaking parking ticket. The guy was clean, Elliot had nothing on him.

"You bastard, you ran a background check didn't you?" Olivia said cutting off Elliot, now standing in front of him now.

The look on Elliot's face said everything. She shook her head and looked at him, "Thanks El." She says sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Olivia didn't hear him, she was already walking up to cribs.

Olivia and Elliot didn't talk the rest of the day. She ended up leaving around 5. Elliot thought that she was going on her date. He wished that it was easy to tell her how he felt.

Olivia had already left once and was back again. She forgot her phone on her desk. She was walking in the door and she heard them talking.

"Elliot, why don't you just tell her?" Fin asked.

"Yeah El, this is every time she has a date. You always do this." Munch added.

"Because, she does not feel the same. I don't want to ruin what we have. She is my best friend and I can't lose her. Olivia is the best thing that has ever happened to me besides my kids. I just want to grab her and hold her when she is down about a case. The last thing I do at night and the first thing I do in the morning is to kiss her and tell her how much I love her." Elliot said, pouring his heart out. "I love her."

Olivia was standing there listening to everything Elliot said. She felt a tear run down her face. She walked over to her desk quickly and grabbed her phone.

"Liv. How long have you been there?" Elliot asked, hoping she didn't hear him.

"Long enough." She said grabbing her phone and walking out of the precinct.

Elliot ran after her, out of the precinct and out onto the streets. "Olivia!" He yelled. He ran over to where she was sitting on the ground, with her legs curled up to get chest. "Liv!" He breathed out.

"Elliot. I.. I.. I need to go." She stuttered standing up.

"Please Olivia. I love you so much, I can't go a single day without thinking about it. I need to know that you feel something, please. Please baby, I love you." He said looking into her eyes and meaning all of it.

"I do El. I'm just scared, I care so much about you. Losing you would hurt me to the point where I couldn't think." She slowly pulled him down to her face and let's her lips descend into his. The kiss was passionate yet innocent, hungry yet satisfied. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck, while he put is hands around her pulling her into him.

"Liv." Elliot mumbled against her lips.

"Elliot, I love you too. Take me home?" She said innocently, but there was so much lust in her voice.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

Elliot hailed a cab and they got in. They could barely keep their hands off each other. By the time they made it to her apartment, Elliot threw a bill at the cab driver, and they walked up to her apartment.

They made it to Olivias door, and Elliot was kissing her neck. "Liv babe, I love you so much." He whispered as she unlocked the door.

"I love you too El." She moans as he unbuttons her top and pulls it off in one swift motion. She takes off his shirt and her fingers trace over his muscles.

"I wanna make love to you." Elliot said, slowly unbuttoning her pants and as she took off his. She smiled as she saw him, he looked so sexy.

He slowly kissed her neck, moving to her ear, up her jaw line and onto her lips. "Bedroom." He mumbled against her lips. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

He dropped her softly on the bed and hovered over her. "Olivia, your so beautiful." He said as he took off her bra. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked and nibbled.

Olivia moaned as she was being pleasured. Elliot snuck a hand down her underwear and pulled them down her long tan legs. He slowly licked up her slit and she moaned loud. "El babe, I wanna feel you." She was breathing heavy.

Elliot disposed of his boxers and lined himself up with Olivia. He looked into her eyes as he pushed in. "Did I hurt you?" He asks with worry in his voice.

"No baby, its just been a while." She smiles and encourages him to go faster.

Elliot starts going faster and faster, Olivia feels her climax in the bottom of her stomach. Elliot can sense this so he starts going faster and harder. Olivia cant take it anymore and she clenches around him and climaxes, Elliot follows soon after.

"Liv, that was-"

"Amazing." She smiles up at him.

"I love you Liv." Elliot says kissing her soft.

"I love you more." She says smiling.

"I love you most." Elliot said.

"Your so sweet, I have been waiting for someone as sweet as you. Well you, since the day I fell in love with you." She smiled.

"How long have you been waiting?" Elliot asked mumbling against her lips.

"Long enough baby." She kisses him and falls asleep on his shoulder.


	10. Please Don't Go

"Olivia are you sure about this?" Donald Cragen asked, her captain and father like figure during her time at SVU.

"I have to Cap. Waking up every morning, doing the same thing. Those vics Cap. They're- they're getting to me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't do it anymore." She whispered.

"Liv, you can come back when you're ready." Captain said as she handed him her badge and gun. He pushed the badge back towards her. "Keep it."

She smiled up at him. "Don, I want you to know that you have been like a father to me." She said crying.

He pulled her into a hug. "You have been like a daughter to me Liv. I'm gonna miss ya." He said.

" I will miss you too." She smiled and walked out of his office.  
_

Olivia went to her desk and started filling up a box she had under her desk with all her belongings. Fin, Munch and Elliot walked in from court. They all noticed what Olivia was doing and they ran over to her.

"What are you doing?" Munch asked.

Olivia looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I handed in my badge." She looked at the ground.

"Babygirl, why? What happened?" Fin asked. He was like her older brother, well all of the guys at SVU were like her older brothers. Except Elliot. She wanted him to be her man. She had fallen in love with Elliot within the first year of their partnership, which was now going on 8 years.

Last year when Elliot and his wife, Kathy, got a divorce, Olivia was there for him. She helped him through everything. She let him stay with her until her got on his feet, and they became really close when that happened.

"i can't deal with the vics anymore." She swallowed hard. She hoped they wouldn't be able to pick up on her lie. Most of the time they could, then they would play along then she would find out they knew.

"Liv, you're lying." Elliot said. He knew, he knew that he was the reason she was leaving. Again she chose him over the victims.

"Elliot I have to go." Olivia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please stay." Elliot looked into her eyes. Elliot pulls her into a hug and holds her tight. He slowly reached down and kissed her lips. The kiss was innocent. Munch and Fin just smiled because they know that one day it would happen.

Elliot pulled her even closer if that was possible. Olivia wrapped an arms around his neck. She suddenly remember where they were and who was there. Olivia pulled away. "El-"

"Shh baby." He put a finger on her lips. "Liv. You are the most bull-headed, loud, bossiest person I have ever met. But, you are also the most self-less, kind, compassionate, helpful, sexiest woman I have ever met. And, I love you, I'm in love with you." Elliot smiled.

"Elliot, I can't. I have to catch my plane, it leaves in 45 minutes." She removed herself from Elliot's arms and looks at him one more time. "I have to go."

Elliot let go of her. He watched her walk out of the bullpen and out of his life. Cragen looked at Elliot like he didn't know him. "Elliot, go get her." Fin said.

"I can't. She's gone, I don't know what flight she is even on." He said tears in his eyes.

Fin pulled a slip out of his pocket. "Flight 5842 to Alaska, 5:30." He handed Elliot the paper.

He noticed it was a plane ticket had his name on it. " You knew?" Elliot asked.

"I saw the papers on her desk, I figured it would help if she was serious."

Elliot ran out of the precinct and got a cab. He told the man to drive him to the airport and they were on their way. He was nervous, he was scared, but none of that bothered him because he was completely in love.

"So you seem to be in a hurry." The cab driver said.

Elliot nodded, and smiled. "I have to get my best friend. She is about to make a huge mistake."

"Tell her you love her." Elliot looked at the man questionably. "I can tell by the look in your eye." They pulled up to the airport. Elliot handed the man a 20 dollar bill, but pushed it back to him.

Elliot ran into to the airport to the security, he flashed his badge and pushed it to the front of the line. They let him through with ease.

"Now boarding flight 5842 to Alaska." Elliot ran to the gate. He boarded the plane and sat in the back. He saw Olivia get on the plane, she walked a couple rows and then sat down.

The plane had free-wifi because it was the week of Christmas. The plane started and was getting ready to take off.

It was now an hour into the plane ride and everyone was sleeping. Elliot is sitting in the back, next to a young man. Elliot looked out the window, until he noticed his phone light up. The screen read, New Message. Elliot opened it and saw it was from Olivia. His heart stopped as he opened it.

'I miss you...' Olivia had texted.

'I miss you too.' Elliot smiled as he wrote back.

The man next to Elliot noticed Olivia's picture ID and it was when she had to go undercover. Her hair was curled into perfect spiral curls, her makeup looked amazing and she was wearing a black dress.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The kid asked.

Elliot looked at him, "No, she is my best friend."

"Is she single?" He asked.

"Yeah. But, I love her. She just is the best girl you will ever meet. Shes beautiful, hardworking, strong. She has the most reasons to cry, and she is on this plane." Elliot said.

"Wait, woah? She is here, now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Olivia was walking back to the bathroom and Elliot saw her walking this way.

Elliot turned and looked out the window. Olivia went into the bathroom.

Olivia splashed her face with water. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about Elliot. She even thought she saw Elliot on the plane.

Elliot thought this was the perfect time to move up to where Olivia sat. He noticed the row next to her was empty, so he moved to the window seat.

Olivia walked out and sat down in her seat. Elliot saw her sit down and waited for her to text him back. She had texted Elliot a few moments ago.

'Olivia I need to tell you something.' Elliot texted her.

Olivia's face grimaced. She hoped it wasn't bad, or he hurt himself. She hadn't thought of how much this really could hurt him. 'Yeah?' She texted.

Elliot stood up and Olivia noticed him. "El. What are you doing?"

"I'm here to be with you." Elliot whispered.

"I can't be with you El." Olivia said.

"Please listen to me." He said.

"Elliot, what do you want from me? I am so broken. No one wants me." By now they have gotten the attention of most of the plane.

Her eyes were filled up with tears. "Liv, baby. Listen to me. I want this. I want us." He gestured between the two of them. " I want all of the pointless bickering, long walks, late night phone calls, the goodmorning texts. I want cute pictures with you, to hold your hand, make food for you, to call you baby. The joking, the wrestling, the fights, the long how I feel after we make up texts. I want to be one of those best friend couples where everyone says wow you guys are still together? Thats what I want. With you."

She leaned up and kissed him. Elliot smiled and pulled away. "I want this too. I love you."

" I love you too." Everyone around them started clapping and cheering. "Come back to New York with me."

"I will, the first flight when we get there."


End file.
